


The Lavender Movement

by tinymacuser1998



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Gay, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: “This is just, y’know-” Susie said before she cleared her throat uncomfortably, “this is just what I do for myself, okay? This isn't what it’s all gonna be like.”Miriam smoothed her skirt from where she was seated on Susie’s foldout bed and nodded.“I know that,” she replied.





	The Lavender Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Midge has got some questions.

She leaves the bathroom door open as an invitation to watch instead of follow, and Miriam’s very near grateful. Susie didn't have expectations when it came to sex, and when it could be annoying when Miriam asked every thirty seconds they were together if what they were doing was okay, it helped I'm situations like this when she was uncomfortable or unsure. 

 

Susie ran her little shower tub with the sliding divider door before stripping out of her slacks and, after a brief moment of uncertainty, her shirt. Soon, she was clad in only her dark men’s briefs that fit her ass too loosely. She looked over her shoulder before proceeding. 

 

“This is just, y’know-” she cleared her throat uncomfortably, “this is just what I do for myself, okay? This isn't what it’s all gonna be like.” 

 

Miriam smoothed her skirt from where she was seated on Susie’s foldout bed and nodded. 

 

“I know that,” she replied. 

 

Susie nodded once curtly. It was strange, because Miriam never saw her this nervous before. Sex was certainly an uncomfortable subject, but she’d come today as an observer, not a participant. And while this erred on the side of voyeuristic, Miriam was simply sating her curiosity, and it's not like she hadn't seen a woman’s altogether before. 

 

Susie turned to her medicine cabinet mirror and was illuminated by the steamy light of her bathroom. If Miriam’s dad was right, and what he said about women only becoming lesbians because they couldn't attract men was true, then Susie shouldn’t have been a lesbian. She was plump, and her legs and upper lip and underarms needed more than a little attention, but even with that, she was more than pretty.

 

Susie took what appeared to be a palm-length, thick cylinder of jade with rounded ends out of her medicine cabinet, closed the door, and scrubbed it clean with soap under the spray of the sink. When she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror, sighed, and went to test the temperature of the water with her hand. 

 

“Do you always do it in the bath?” Miriam asked. 

 

It startled Susie. She shouted, “Jesus!” and dropped the long stone in the tub. 

 

“What’s the first thing I said when I agreed to this, Midge?” she said, pointing at her with the stone angrily. 

 

Miriam made a zipping motion over her mouth and placed her hand lightly in her lap, inclining to proceed. 

 

Susie stopped the water and took another deep breath before getting in and releasing it. She was small enough to fit entirely in the tub, and she stayed underwater completely for almost half a minute before emerging and resting her head on the back lip as though to prove that. Midge could barely see her wet, relaxed face through the gaps in the divider, but was able to see her legs kicked over either side of the tub’s edge, feet dangling in air, and the tops of her breasts floating in the water. 

 

She opened one eye and stared at the bathroom ceiling Miriam had scrubbed clean with vinegar one day after she’d seen the state of it. Then, she steeled her gaze forward and set her hands on either side of the tub. 

 

“Okay, I guess the first thing I do is get myself ready for it,” she said, slipping one hand back into the water. 

 

Her eyes sliped shut and her mouth fell open after a minute, and Miriam’s curiosity got the best of her. 

 

“What're you doing?” she near whispered. 

 

Susie paused and glared at her, “Midge-” 

 

“Well, I can't very well see, can I?” she asked, gesturing forward to where the actual bath was blocking her view. 

 

Susie’s chest was pink before, but now it was absolutely scarlet, along with her face. She seemed to ponder for a moment before sinking deeper into the water to the point where the breath out of her nose was causing ripples. 

 

She pulled herself back up from the water and said, “You can, y’know, come closer. If seeing it’s an important part for you, I guess.”

 

Before she'd even finished her sentence, Miriam was seated on top of her toilet seat and peering into the water. Miriam deliberately looked at her face to preserve modesty. 

 

“Is this gonna be alright?” Miriam asked. 

 

Susie just blinked at her, saying nothing for a minute before shaking her head. 

 

“Is— um, can you see everything?” Susie asked, gesturing pointedly to her submerged body. 

 

Miriam peered downwards, and thankfully she could blame the color rising in her cheeks to the steam from the bath, but she could still only see little under the clouded water aside from the vague outline of Susie’s silhouette and the dark patch of color between her legs. 

 

“I can't see a whole lot,” she admitted.

 

Susie cleared her throat and said, “I can drain the water a little bit...” 

 

“Good idea!” Miriam interrupted, reaching to the faucet to pull the plug’s chain without even thinking. She’d done it so many times for her kids that it was an involuntary response. Susie yelped and moved her foot when Miriam reached in the tub. 

 

“Sorry!” Miriam apologized, jerking her hand back. 

 

“Put the plug in, you're gonna drain all the water!” Susie yelped, and Miriam plugged it back in, withdrawing her hand quickly afterward and wiping it on the skirt of her dress. 

 

It was a much better view, though. Like this, Susie’s body was only slightly submerged. The water only hit halfway to her torso, so her tummy, breasts, and most importantly, entire top half of her lower body was above water. 

 

“Alright, it's fine, it's fine,” Susie said, running her hand through her slicked back hair, “this is fine.”

 

Miriam winced, “Hey, I'm sorry about that. Should I head back to the bed?”

 

Susie looked down at her body, wiggling her hips slightly so the water would displace itself.

 

“No point now,” she sighed, “This a good enough view?” 

 

Miriam peered down, really focusing. Susie put her feet back on the side of the tub and spread her legs farther so Miriam could see better. 

 

And, well, it was a vagina. The only ones Miriam had ever seen were her own in the mirror while giving birth to Ethan (never again) and illustrations in a college health book. 

 

Susie’s was different. It was unshaved, for one, which wasn't something Miriam hadn’t been able to see in childbirth or in the urinary tract illustrations, and it was a deeper color. Almost burgundy, like a good wine or one of the roses on the bush growing outside her parents’ apartment. 

 

Overall, it wasn't as terrifying or different as Miriam had thought it’d be. 

 

“Yeah I can see everything fine,” she said, nodding to the jade stick clutched in her left hand, ”What’s that for?”

 

Susie looked at the stone in her hand, studying it like she’d forgotten it was there. 

 

“Uh, just a little thing I picked up in Chinatown,” she said, setting it down on the lip of the sink, “I don't use it ‘till later. Should I get started?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Susie laughed and brought her hand down to in between her legs, “Ah, oh God, I've never put on a show for anyone before. How'd I let you talk me into this?” 

 

Miriam smiled, relieved that some of the tension had finally broken. 

 

“I'm very persuasive,” she said proudly, “what’re you doing now?” 

 

Susie paused, “Uh, just, y’know. The clit.” 

 

Miriam raised her eyebrow, and Susie gave her a look. 

 

“Y’know, the clit?” she asked, and when Miriam shook her head, said “Jesus Christ,” and spread her legs wider, using her other hand to spread her lips open. 

 

It became apparent immediately what Susie had been talking about, though Miriam had never had a name for it. Miriam looked intently. 

 

“Alright, so what does that help with?” 

 

Susie was starting to get short on breath, huffing in time with the insistent little circles she was rubbing into the nub in-between her legs. 

 

She licked her lips, “This gets me wet enough for that,” she says, gesturing with her head to the jade stick. 

 

“Oh?” Miriam asked, “ _ Oh,  _ you put it inside you?” 

 

“Most of the time I just use my hand,” Susie replied, “But hey, y’know, when in Rome.” 

 

Miriam was immediately intrigued. It looked thin enough to fit inside, but the purpose still evaded her. 

 

“I've heard of a vibrator before,” Miriam offered. 

 

Susie laughed, “Those cost more than I got, and I can't use them in the tub.”

 

The circles were starting to get erratic, and Miriam was near hypnotized by it, “Is the bath a key component?”

 

Susie laughed, and Miriam spared her a look to see that her face is all red now, her eyes glazed and mouth hung open. She stiffened and her eyes slip shut, and she's like that for a while until her shoulders sank back down. 

 

“Did you just..?” Miriam asked. 

 

Susie nodded, looking a little dazed, “Yeah, um, yeah.” 

 

“I missed it,” Miriam whispered, feeling angry with herself. 

 

Susie barked out a laugh, “Hey, there’ll be more.”

 

It caused Miriam’s heart to flutter, how Susie’s continued rubbing at herself, a little slower and less precisely than before, but still. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked to Susie again, who had a wide, carefree smile on her face. 

 

Miriam realized suddenly that she'd been kneeling on the bathroom floor next to the tub for a while, and her knees had started to hurt. She shifted to sit down on her rear and rest her chin near Susie’s foot. 

 

“Have you ever done this, y’know, with another person?” Miriam asked, hand slipping on the wet enamel while she circled her finger on it. 

 

“Nah, I'm a virgin,” Susie replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  But her voice had that edge it hadn’t before, the one where the things she’d been saying sounded more airy. Miriam kept her eyes glued to Susie’s hand working at herself, making certain not to miss it. 

 

“That's not what I meant...” Miriam said, and was surprised to hear how far away her own voice sounded. Susie paused for a beat before rubbing harder, more insistently. 

 

“Yeah, I know what you— Christ,” Susie huffed, ”Fuck, Midge, I’m—”

 

And she did. Susie looked bewildered, staring at her own hand. Miriam looked at her being all red and breathless, while Miriam herself felt cool as ever, resting her head on the tub and making a pleased hum in the back of her throat. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Midge, I'm so sorry,” Susie said, rinsing her hand in the water like it'd wash away what had just happened. 

 

Miriam cocked an eyebrow, “Nah, it's fine. I think this is doing it for me, too.” 

 

“Fuck,” Susie said shakily, “Really?” 

 

Miriam dipped her finger in the water, running it lightly over where it touched Susie’s thigh. 

 

Months ago, hell, even weeks ago, Miriam would've been mortified to realize this about herself. Now, it just feels like tomorrow's problem. She’d been the one to ask Susie to do this, and whether it was the alcohol or the weed or the pride in another packed show, Susie had complied. What mattered now is that she was safe, healthy, and happy and that her children, parents, Joel (to an extent), and maybe, unsurprisingly, Susie was, too. Maybe the fact that she’d moved on from Joel to a woman should've been a stark realization, but it wasn't at the moment, and maybe it’d never be. Either way, Miriam didn't want to think about it right now. Didn't want to think about any of it. 

 

“Really, really,” she said, drifting her finger up and up and up until it was tracing Susie’s side, breast, and then jaw line. Miriam leaned forward and kissed her, feeling the front of her dress get wet in the process. 

 

Susie’s hands scrambled to get at Miriam’s shoulders, and when they got there, Susie took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Her tongue brushed Miriam’s and by the time she pulled back, they were both more than a little breathless. 

 

“Damn, that was nice,” Susie said, shaking her head and laughing, “Sorry about that, it’s been a while.”

 

Miriam laughed and pushed a wet strand of hair behind Susie’s ear before Susie caught her wrist and pressed kisses into it, leading up her hand until Miriam’s pointer and middle fingers were in her mouth and she was giving her a dark look. 

 

“Yes, oh,” Miriam said as Susie took her hand and slid it down to Susie’s breast. Susie leaned forward, capturing her mouth again and kissing her filthily before leaning forward to get out of the tub. 

 

“No wait,” Miriam said, pressing back against Susie, “Stop— God, I want you to finish.”

 

Susie paused from what she’d been doing, undoubtedly leaving some impressive marks on Miriam’s neck, and said, “Want me to finish? Why don’t I just make you finish—”

 

“You think I'd ask you to show me how you fucking masturbate if I just wanted to come myself?” Miriam gasped. 

 

“Fucking Lord,” Susie sighed, pulling back before she resituated herself in the tub, “Fine, what now?” 

 

Miriam’s eyes darted to the stone rod and back to her. 

 

“Show me what to do with that thing,” she said, dipping her hand into the water to grab Susie’s and squeeze it. 

 

Susie grabbed blindly for the rod, not taking her eyes off Miriam as she did so until it dropped in the water again. She cursed and searched around for it, which caused Miriam to laugh. Once Susie held it up triumphantly, Miriam put her hand in the middle of the other woman’s chest and reclined her backwards. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Susie said, wriggling her hips again, “you watching? ‘Cause I'm only doing this once before we—”

 

“Make it good, don't rush anything,” Miriam said leaning in to kiss Susie’s cheek, “I want to know how to use it on you, okay?” 

 

Susie whined and buried her face into Miriam’s shoulder, shaking like a leaf. She pushed in until Miriam could only see a small amount of Susie’s hand between her legs. 

 

“What do you do now?” Miriam whispered, feeling silly for doing so. 

 

“I move it,” Susie replied, face still buried in Miriam’s neck, “I start to move it, I'm doing it right now.” 

 

“I’m watching,” Miriam said. 

 

Susie moved her wrist, pumped it in and out once, making no noise until she got to an angle that worked, and then she wasn’t quiet until she put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. 

 

Miriam wanted to hear it though. She wanted to tell Susie, but her mouth was dry and not forming words correctly, so she reached down into the water, soaking her sleeve as she grabbed the handle of the little rod, and started to work it back and forth in a way that she hoped was at least similar to what Susie had been doing. 

 

Susie moaned then, and Miriam thought it was one of the most wonderful sounds she'd ever heard. Any of this, all of the uncertainty about Susie and about herself was worth it to hear that noise. She went faster and faster, past the pain of a cramped up wrist until Susie’s thighs stopped shaking. 

 

Miriam stopped moving her hand but didn’t pull out the rod, “Did I do it?” 

 

Susie swallowed, nodded, and let her head lull back, “God.” 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Susie basking in the afterglow and Miriam half crouched over her, wondering what to do with her hands. She pumped it again experimentally, and got in a good few before Susie grabbed her by the wrist and changed the pace. 

 

“More rocking and less in-and-out,” she whispered into Miriam’s hair, “it feels nice the first time to fuck yourself like that, but it can hurt after a while.” 

 

Miriam nodded  and waited for anything to signify whether or not she'd been doing this right. Susie just continued to maneuver her wrist in short rocking motions until she reached down to withdraw the jade altogether and replaced it with Miriam’s fingers. 

 

“Don’t move it, your nails are too long,” she sighed, and Miriam felt it: the light warm fluttering of Susie's insides squeezing around her fingers, “Just keep it still, just like that.” 

 

When she finished, Susie let go of her hand, and Miriam moved it through the water before wiping it on her skirt. 

 

“A towel by the heater,” Susie said, and Miriam found that standing on wobbly legs was harder than it sounded. Susie laughed as she walked out of the bathroom like a baby deer, and into the bedroom. Susie turned on the shower once Miriam was out the door. 

 

Miriam took her dress off after she draped the towel along the closed divider, and debated leaving it all in a heap on the bathroom floor. It was ruined now, anyways, and by seeing it, Susie would know she was naked. 

 

But she decided against it, and draped her wet dress on the back of Susie’s single oak dining room chair, taking off her jewelry as an afterthought and transferring it into her purse. She was halfway through her stockings when the water was turned off, and perched half-naked on Susie’s fold out bed as Susie walked into the room—naked as the day she was born, and towel drying her hair. 

 

“Want me to get that for you?” Susie asked, eyeing the set of tights in a ball around her ankle. 

 

Miriam wiggled her toe at her, “If you'd like.” 

 

Susie knelt beside her legs, rolling the nylon off her ankle gently before balling them up at throwing them where her dress was situated. Miriam giggled and playfully tapped her head before Susie started kissing up her leg, bunching up Miriam’s slip at the waist before kneading at her thighs. Susie hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Miriam’s panties and pulled down, not even waiting until they were  at Miriam’s calves before her mouth was on her sex. 

 

“Oh, you don't have to,” Miriam said, heat pooling low in her stomach, “you don't have to if you don’t want to.”

 

Susie replaced her mouth with her fingers and said, “Scoot up more,”

 

Miriam did and was relieved that Susie’s hand followed her, pressed high into her thigh as she stood and walked around to the left side of the bed. 

 

When Miriam’s head wsz against the pillow, Susie smiled sweetly down at her before nudging her legs apart. Miriam complied, and Susie laid back down between them, working at her with her mouth. 

 

It was nice. It felt nice, but giving head wasn't Miriam’s favorite thing in the world, so she pulled at Susie’s hair until she stopped and said, “You really don't have to, if you don't want to.” 

 

Susie kissed under her bellybutton and asked, “Do you like it?” 

 

Miriam thought about the heat in her legs, the trembling, the feeling rising deep inside her. She swallowed and nodded. 

 

Susie smiled and licked up slowly, stopping to press her tongue to Miriam’s clit.

 

“Good,” she said before moving her hands up Miriam’s milky thighs and easing in a finger. 

 

Miriam keened into it. She felt full in a different way than she'd felt before, when sleeping with men. Susie's fingers were finding the little spot that lit her up with more frequency than any of her exes had bothered to try for. 

 

Ultimately, it was over a lot more quickly than she would've liked or expected. She felt a lot less tired than she usually would at this point during sex, but also a hell of a lot more overwhelmed. She didn’t even have time to give Susie the courtesy of a warning before she was coming. 

 

Yet Susie didn't flatter. In fact, she seemed to be urged on by Miriam's reaction and lapped at her greedily. When Miriam finished, Susie removed her hand so she could yank Miriam farther down the bed and spread her thighs further. Miriam's surprised yelp caused Susie to look up, and their eyes met. Miriam was  immediately struck by the smoldering look she had been giving her, and it was all she could do to muffle her moan with her hand. 

 

Her second orgasm hit with both a bang and a whimper, and that was what finally put her out. Miriam's back curled up and away from the mattress while Susie pressed her legs apart even further until she was nearly in a full split. Midge buried her fingers in Susie's short, wet hair just to have  _ something  _ to hold onto. She thrashed and shouted when it hit her for the second time that night, and Susie jerked her head up just to watch. 

 

She slid up Miriam's body like it was nothing after she finished and peppered her neck with little barely-there kisses. After Miriam caught her breath, she turned to her side to face her and Susie cupped her lover's jaw with her clean hand before kissing Miriam on the mouth. 

 

Susie tasted deep and tart, and Miriam supposed that's what she must’ve taste like. The thought made her light-headed and she had to pull away to catch her breath again. 

 

Susie wrapped her arms around Miriam's shoulders before putting her chin on top of her head. Miriam didn’t realize that she'd curled herself around Susie until Susie rested her cheek flush with Miriam's. 

 

“You alright, kid?” She asked, and Miriam could feel the vibration of her voice as she spoke, which is a little weird. 

 

Miriam shivered and dipped her nose into the crook of Susie's shoulder. 

 

“I'm cold as the dead. You really gotta keep your house like an icebox all the time?” She quipped back. 

 

She felt Susie relax immediately, which Miriam supposed she could understand. Many a show had ended with Susie hugging the bar and lamenting about all her past partners who'd left before the bed was even cold. Miriam supposed she'd have to go home sometime soon, too, but Joel also had the kids tonight, so... 

 

“Can I stay, anyways?” she asked. 

 

Susie's eyes sparkled, but she didn't answer right away. 

 

“Purely to make sure you're not getting hypothermia,” Miriam clarified.

 

Susie rolled her eyes before sitting up and padding across the room to her light switch. On her way over, Miriam sat back and watched her round ass bounce with each step. Is was kind of nice in a way she hadn't noticed about girls before. 

 

When the lights went out, she heard Susie pad back and open something. In a second, there was a sheet and then a heavy quilt that smelled like moth balls over her head. Miriam spat and sputtered while Susie crawled back into bed. When they managed to get comfortable, which meant Miriam's arms wrapped the top of Susie's ribcage while while she rested her head on Susie's shoulder, Susie grabbed her chin and gave her a soft and full kiss in the mouth. 

 

“Whatever you want, Midge.” 

 

And they fell asleep together for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are! You! Ready! For! Lesbians???
> 
> This is a piece I've been working on for forever. Think of it as a spiritual successor to [The Honesty Movement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059873) without a clear time frame in relation to that fic, or within the series.


End file.
